Meet My Bad Boy Guitar
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Erza Scarlet was a "Singing Cinderella," not a "Dancing Cinderella." Ever since her father died, she suffered because of her stepsister and stepfather. Before Erza's father died, he left her a gift - a guitar. With this guitar, secrets began to unfold and her heart started to beat again. What will happen after that? A collaboration of ScarletXxXKhrymi and Arcobaleno-lover!


**Arcobaleno-lover: Well, here is the first chapter :D I hope you guys like it. And yes, me and ScarletXxXKhrymi are collaborating in this one story :D Isn't that great? Well, I don't know what to say anymore...So it's time for some random bunch of questions that my cousin had just randomly made up :D**

**First random question is?**

**1.) Can you tell us any weird talent that you have?**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Well, I don't know if it's considered a talent. But, I can read lips. Yes, I'm a lip-reader, I can tell what your saying even if you're faraway(But not too faraway XD) from me just by reading your lips, it sometimes helpful though. When I can't hear my classmates or can't hear what my teacher are saying :D So yeah that's my weird talent XD**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi: Yohohooooo! Nyihihi~ Yes, we are collaborating in this story so maybe the update dates are going to be... little complicated~ Well, enjoy the story!**

**My answer to Arcobaleno-lover's question: Probably... Charmspeak or something... I don't really know but somehow it works~ X)) **

**So this chapter is made by the lovely Arcobaleno-lover! Enjoyyyy!**

**So yeah, WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, MASHIMA HIRO DOES!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_BANG! BANG!_

The sounds of gunshots were heard all throughout the whole park, a red-headed girl who seemed to be the target ran with amazing speed as she tried to escape this crazy man trying to shoot her. Unfortunately, she stumbled painfully when she did not see a rock on her way.

"Aww!" she winced.

The red-headed girl then quickly looked around the park, trying to find a way to hide or a way to escape before the man would catch up on her. Luckily she was able to find bushes right next to a tree and without a doubt; the girl had sneaked her way towards it to hide.

"Erza," He shouted, his voice echoing through the whole park as he cocked his pistol carefully and continued to walk slowly. "I know you're in here"

The red-headed girl who claimed to be Erza gasped loudly, loud enough for the man to hear it. She quickly closed her mouth using her hands as her grip on her guitar tightened. Ready to attack the man in any second, even if it's the last she does.

Upon hearing that, the man's smug face turned into a smirk as he teleported himself behind the bushes, only to be attacked with a guitar by the girl.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

She wondered what is really happening, why is this gunman chasing her? Everything that happened in her day started out perfect.

"Natsu, get back here!"

Correction...Almost perfect

Erza Scarlet, the infamous student council president rampaged towards the school hallways, trying to look for a pink-haired idiot who just ate her heavenly strawberry cake on their classroom, not noticing that his classmates were now gone and he was all alone in their classroom, eating Erza's cake and no one, not even Gajeel and Laxus tired to eat her cake.

" E-erz.a, I d-din't k..know i-it w-was yo..ur c-cake" Natsu pleaded Erza, as he shrunked out of fear when he saw Erza's eyes. He knew this time, he was gonna get it.

Erza on the other hand, being herself would not let anyone out of this even if it's her friends, she has been saving that cake for almost a day and do you know how hard was it? And just by seeing Natsu eat that cake made her go mad to the extreme measures.

Erza then glared at Natsu dangerously while Natsu tried to flee for his dear life. Oh, he wanted to live, he was too young to die yet and he has a lot of wishes to accomplish like being the first person to eat 50000 in just ten minutes. Sadly, Erza was able to catch with him in a matter of seconds as she punched him with her right fist.

Some of her friends tried to stop her, but was unable to do it as they just watched Erza punch the living daylights out of Natsu again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

_RING! RING!_

The school bell rang loudly, signalling the students to go back to their classrooms before the teachers arrive. Erza then stopped punching Natsu in the face as she stood up, straightened her uniform as she gracefully brushed past the bleeding Natsu with one last look, she gave her friends who were now looking at Natsu with pity to escort him to the Nurse's office. He did kind of deserve the beating though.

For Natsu, this really put a new meaning in the saying "Saved by the bell"

* * *

Things went fairly well for Erza after that little incident with Natsu. Everyone was quiet, knowing the Erza Scarlet is mad and you wouldn't want to be the next victim. She was able to get a perfect score in Math, Science, and Reading. And before the school was over, Mr. Gildarts complimented her skills in P.E and tried his best to persuade her to join the track team, in which she kindly declined.

But wait, It gets better! She has secretly brought her favourite guitar, so she can probably play it in the park. The first time she played it, it felt wonderful...and magical at the same time. And she would never feel alone when she has it with her...every time. I know it's weird, but it really does make her feel like she has somebody with her.

"Mommy! Let's play over there!" A cute little girl said as tried to push her mom towards the playground in the park; she was trying to catch her mom's attention desperately. The scene made Erza chuckle quietly as she made her way towards a quiet and somewhat lonely place.

She then started to play her guitar skilfully as she closed her eyes, the sound of the guitar echoing through her ears. It was her favourite song since it was personally made by her father for her, though it has some weird words in it and no one could understand it. But it was made for her and that's enough.

After finishing the song, she decided to take a break and buy some food. She went to a small store that sells cake and coincidentally she was able to buy the last piece of strawberry cake, after buying it. She smiled kindly at the boy who was at the counter before turning her back.

Thump

The sound alerted Erza as she quickly took a look behind just to find an empty counter.

Where was the boy? Hmm, well maybe he decided to take a break too

Erza then ignored the sound as she calmly walked towards the bench. After a few minutes, she was able to sit again in the same bench. But before she was able to play, she realized something was wrong...

Why is it so quiet?

Why are the birds not chirping?

And where's the laughing children?

_BANG! BANG!_

Erza quickly turned her attention to the sound that definitely stunned her and she was sure, definitely sure that it was a gun. She was sure the authorities in this park are very strict with weapons or anything that can be considered as harmful. Heck, they wouldn't even allow pepper sprays in here. So how did that gun get in here?

Erza thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sound of grass being stepped on. She quickly turned her head upwards just to see a man slowly approaching her calmly.

Oh no! He's here what do I do?!

Erza quickly grabbed her guitar and ran. Yes, the great Erza Scarlet ran for her life. I mean, who wouldn't, no one right? Well, let's just fast forward everything and return to the part where we left off a while ago. Shall we?

"You shouldn't have done that..."

The man quickly grabbed his extra ammo strapped on his pants. But, he found none; he quickly shot his gaze towards his target, the red-headed girl only to find his ammo on her hands while she playfully played with it as if she was used to it.

Erza really doesn't know why she was doing this. You know, her playing with the ammo of the man who was trying to kill her with that dangerous gun. The truth is, she was actually afraid but she refuses to show.

The man smirked evilly when he saw the ammo in the girl's hand. So she wasn't really that weak as he thought her to be. Right now, he was thinking if he should kill her bare-handed or just equip another gun. But, it seems that killing her bare-handed seems to be more fun, so he should go with that.

Surprisingly, the man kicked Erza in the stomach which sounded and looked painful because it did. Erza on the other hand, had unconsciously dropped the ammo on the ground as she clutched her stomach, it really didn't hurt if she didn't have a cut on it, which was now healing at the moment. Unfortunately, it re-opened because of that man who decided to kick her in that spot. Out of all places, it had to be in her stomach!

The man did it many times and Erza really couldn't take it anymore. To the point where she decided that she will die here right now, without at least saying thank you to her friends and teachers. But at least, she would die with her most treasured thing, her guitar by her side.

Though it didn't take too long before Erza began to feel dizziness taking over her head as the man kicked her again. But now she has to stay strong, she was ready to fight back even if she uses her whole energy in this attack. When she was ready to attack something happened...

Her guitar began to glow as the man that stood in front of her, shocked.

_Just what is happening?_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_**

**So what is gonna happen next? Review down beloooow!**

**Reviews makes us happy *puppy eyes* Let us know what you think~ **

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**Happy Writing! -Arcobaleno-lover**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


End file.
